Kurt, Interrupted
by Little-Arlis
Summary: A random little fic about Kurt and what could happen if an underground mutant TV station found him and wanted to do a documentary on the fuzzy dude. Please R&R, I'll give you a cookie. XD


Disclaimer: Wheeeeee, watch me run around without owning any X-Men characters because they belong to Marvel!

Author's Note: Hey, y'all. This is just a fun fic. It makes no sense, so please don't flame me about how this isn't possible. It just...it makes sense in my mind. I am justified.

Oh, and just so you guys know, I know it might look like there's going to be Kurt/Kitty and Kurt/Rogue in this, but there isn't. I'm just trying to show how warm and fuzzy Kurt is. XD Really, I have no idea what kinds of pairings are going to be in this fic. Probably Scott/Jean on the side, just because it's true. If anybody wants to see anything in particular, just suggest it and I'll try and accommodate!

Oh, time period. Erm...I haven't seen any of the newer episodes so...erm...Mystique is still gone. That's like...the only period I really know.

**

Kurt, Interrupted

**

**

Chapter 1

**

"Kurt, can you, like, keep it down? I'm totally trying to do my homework!" Kitty's voice whined down the hallways of the X-Men dorm rooms, reaching Kurt's pointy ears and passing over the space in between. In other words, his music had drowned out everything, and by the time he could hear Kitty, he had filtered her out. So the elf was very surprised to see the youngest member of the X-Men (who wasn't still in the Recruit stage) glaring at him while sulking against his doorframe. "Kurt!"

Kurt shrieked, disappearing suddenly and re-appearing in Kitty's surprised arms. Kitty quickly gasped and let her arms obtain a ghost-like state, causing Kurt to fall to the floor. Kurt whined and stood up, rubbing his bottom with a gentle three-fingered hand. "Mien gott, vhat vas that about?"

Kitty's eyes shot daggers at the fuzzy elf as she stomped over to his CD player and pushed the red "power" button, causing the music to wind down and stop, leaving the room silent. "Kurt, I, like, already told you to turn your music down. You're totally going to go deaf."

Kurt sighed. "Ja, Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Who could?" Kitty sniffed as she crossed her arms and stormed from Kurt's room.

"But...Kitty...I need my music to study..." Kurt whined, holding his hands out as if pleading to the angry half-pint to permit him to listen to music.

"Then, you should like, get some headphones." Without another word, Kitty disappeared down the hallway, leaving a very dejected Kurt sitting on his bed and staring at his feet.

"But...I lost my headphones..." The elf mumbled to nobody in particular, and kicked his feet. He sighed, and pushed himself to a stand, yellow eyes darting about his room. Evan was out, most likely playing basketball with his friends and Pietro. Kurt chuckled to himself. There was something a little amusing about the rivalry between Evan and Pietro. The two were so fixed on out-doing each other, like they were an old married couple. Kurt laughed out loud at the thought of Evan and Pietro old and wrinkled in sun-baked rocking chairs on a dusty porch with glasses of lemonade in one hand and canes in the other, with the canes clumsily crossing and thrusting as if they were swords from knights of old.

The blue elf shook his head, the smirk still growing on his lips as he shuffled from his room. He looked at his watch. It was 4:30, after school but before dinner. He had let himself run around in his boxers and wife beater, as the mansion was rather humid. His bare two-toed feet made little sound as they skimmed over the floorboards of the dorm hallway. He passed Kitty and Rogue's room, looking in briefly to see Kitty bent over her homework at her desk with her desk. Her roommate provided a bit of a counter-balance, as Rogue was sprawled out on her stomach on her bed with her headphones on and her homework on the foot of her bed, right before her stubbornly stuck out chin. Kurt chuckled again, feeling an almost sense of warmth at seeing the two girls. Kitty, little Kitty, was always so endearing and honest. And Rogue, he sometimes didn't know what to think about her. But he looked up to her, respected her, and sometimes couldn't help but wish she didn't have her destructive abilities so he could envelope her in a full hug, his furry arms against her pale ones, just to show her how much she was loved at the mansion.

Kurt shuffled down the hallway, now reaching Jean's room. Her door was open, but Jean wasn't inside. He scratched his head. That was odd, as Jean always did her homework from 3:30-4:30. The furry elf shrugged, and continued walking until he reached Scott's room, where he had partially intended to end up in the first place. Kurt wrapped his fingers around the door handle of Scott's closed door, and used the other to knock on the wood. He heard a shocked response, and grinned. Old Scott must've been deep into some equation of sorts. The elf pulled the door open wide, but gasped at the sight he had stumbled upon. Scott was studying, all right, but it wasn't math. It was more like biology, or anatomy to be specific. The stalwart leader of the X-Men was on his bed, back pressed into several books, pens, and papers, with the telepathic redhead draped on top of him. Jean's left leg was pulled forward, brushing around Scott's waist, and her fingers traced both his face and his chest through his sweater. Scott's fingers were tangled in Jean's hair, but his expression was horrified. "Kurt...this...erm..." Scott stuttered, and Jean's face had drained of all color.

Kurt's face had plastered into a grimace, and he nodded with the solemn air of the Grim Reaper as he shut the door and turned slowly on his heel, all his muscles locked tightly. That was a rather disturbing thing to see, especially to think at how it clashed with what he used to think of both Scott and Jean.

Two-toed feet brushed quietly down the main stairwell as Kurt fixed on grabbing a snack from the kitchen. He was hungry; after all, he hadn't eaten for four hours now. The elf entered the kitchen, and just as his right hand reached out for the top cupboard, he was alerted to the outside world by a sharp knock at the door. Immediately, the elf disappeared from the kitchen, leaving the cupboard half-open as he reached the front door. He switched on his holo-watch, cleared his throat, and opened the door.


End file.
